Moonlight Kiss
by LeelaneLaurette
Summary: Ichigo thought that Kashino return her feelings but she then realised that it was not true as she saw him with another girl. Is it an misunderstanding or not ? A bit of Hurt/Comfort .Note: sweet spirits and most characters of anime absent from this fanfic. Rated T just in case. I'm bad at summarising , maybe that's why I didn't get summarised marks for geography this year?


_Leelane: HiHi! I wanted to try a one-shot so here it is! However, I didn't know there is one or two songs called " Moonlight Kiss" by two different people. I read the lyrics ( not hear the song… too lazy cuz I just did household chores…) and insert the song that fits the story better . The song is by Bap Kennedy from the movie "Serendipity". Anyone knows or heard about the movie? I never… Sorry if I offend anyone. Btw, the story cover is taken from .com_

_bold is song lyrics_

_underline and italic is thoughts._

_WARNING: this might sucks…. Like I said, I sucks at writing romance. And there might be some OCC_

* * *

**Moonlight Kiss**

Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and leaves crunch as her feet came into contact with them . She kept on running until she reached the clearing . Her legs then slowed down to a walking pace . She walked towards the beautiful clear sparkling pond and sat before it. She hugged her knees and buried her head in it. She opened her mouth and a sob came out. Soon, the sob turned into cries of sadness . If any one was to see this , there will be a question that popped into their heads. What or who had caused the usually kind and cheerful girl to cry ?

**I can feel my heart**

**And it's fit to burst**

**I try to clean it up**

**But I just get worse**

It was seeing the love of her life that caused her to be in that state.

**Wish I could fall**

**On a night like this**

**Into your lovin' arms**

**For a moonlight kiss**

'_Why? Why? I thought he hated her ? Didn't he find her annoying ? Did he really love her in the first place but pretend not to? All those smiles to me meant nothing to him ? How foolish it is for me to hope that he will returns my feelings then... I shouldn't have make that bet... Not only did my heart got broken , I have to leave St. Marie School ...'_ At those thoughts, the girl started to cry louder and her body trembled .

* * *

**_* One Day Ago*_**

" Oi Amano, meet at the cooking room tomorrow at 6 am? I wish to talk to you about something ." Kashino said , his face red.

" Ok?" Ichigo replied, feeling curious. _'There's no lessons tomorrow since its Saturday and I still have to wake up early to listen to what kashino wanted to say... I wonder, is it important? Wait! Is he blushing ? OMG! He's blushing ! Maybe he likes me and is going to confess. I hope it is . That would be the best valentine day ever !'_ thought Ichigo happily . Ichigo said goodbye to Kashino and skipped happily to her room.

**I thought I saw your face**

**In the evenin' sky**

**On a lonesome cloud**

**That was driftin' by**

However, when she was reaching her room, a red-haired senpai stopped her. Ichigo being Ichigo , greeted her cheerfully .

" I want to make a bet with you . And you absolutely cannot refuse it!" Miya Koshiro challenged bluntly , an evil plan brewing into her mind .

" Ok! What is it?" Ichigo replied naively .

" Whoever can get Makoto-kun to kiss her will win as this means he returns her feelings of love . The winner will be Makoto-kun girlfriend and the loser will leave this school ." she declared .

" Sure"

Miya then left, satisfied by Ichigo's answer . Ichigo then changed the course of her destination and went to find Rumi . When Ichigo finally found Rumi, they went to the cooking room chocolates for tomorrow . Rumi made mint chocolates (again) to her boyfriend while Ichigo made dark chocolates to her father , Green tea chocolates for Andou and rose- favoured chocolates for Hanabusa . As for Kashino , she made pepper chocolates , remembering him saying he would like to try it again . Afterwards , both girls packed their chocolates and went to sleep .

* * *

***The Next Day***

"RRINGG ...! RRINGG...!" sounded an alarm clock. Ichigo groaned and shut off the alarm. She rubbed her eyes goggily and look at the clock._ ' Argh ! Its only 6 am! Why did I woke up so early ? Oh Shit! I'm late! I'm supposed to meet Kashino at 6 am and not wake up at 6!'_ this thought woke Ichigo up from her sleepy daze. She quickly crawled out of her bed but in doing so, she tangled her legs with her bed sheet and fell down the bed . She got up and went to washed up before running out of the room with Kashino's chocolates and heading to meet Kashino .

**I wish I could fall**

**On a night like this**

**Into your lovin' arms**

**For a moonlight kiss**

Once reaching there, she opened the door. However ,the sight before her tore her heart apart . Kashino's back was facing her and he was kissing Miya-senpai ! Miya-senpai opened her eyes and smirked at Ichigo when she saw her.

**You got someone else**

**Maybe it's for the best**

**Since I took the cure**

**For happiness**

Tears streamed down Ichigo's eyes . "Pang !" the sound of the box of chocolates cut through the silence . Kashino broke the kiss and turned to the source of the sound . His eyes widened to the size of a sauce pan. He opened his mouth. Before any words can be uttered , Ichigo had ran away.

* * *

*** Present***

Sound of panting breaths of a boy and crunching of leaves rang loudly . However, the brunette was so engrossed in her crying that she did not hear it. The sound stopped and a dark shadow casted by the light of the pale moon loomed over her figure .

Ichigo tensed at the sudden embrace of someone . She turned around and her mouth hung opened. In front of her was Kashino Makoto . Sweat rolled down his forehead and his usually neat hair was in a mess . His eyes held hurt at seeing her in a broken state.

**And I'd trade it all**

**On a night like this**

**For your lovin' arms**

**And a moonlight kiss**

" I'm sorry. Forgive me . I did not wish for you to see it. She took me by surprise and kissed me . I love you and not her . Be my girlfriend ." Kashino said desperately, need and longingly was evident in his voice . He recounted what had happened .

* * *

*** Flashback ***

Kashino paced anxiously in the cooking room. He was going to confess to Ichigo soon. He glanced at the clock and realised he had been pacing for the past 10 minutes . He sighed. It was typical for Ichigo to be late again. Suddenly , the door swung open. He looked at the door excitedly but was disappointed to see Koshiro-senpai. " Why are you here?" Kashino said in an unpleasant tone.

" I'm here to confess my undying love to you of course !" Koshiro-senpai said in a isn't -it-obvious tone. Before he could reject her, she went behind him and turned him to face her . She then kissed him . All of the sudden , he heard the sound of a box dropping onto the floor. He broke off the kiss and was shocked to see Ichigo crying . Before he can explain about the misunderstanding, she took off. Kashino turned to Koshiro-senpai and asked her angrily ," Why did you do that?!"

" To make her back off. We make a deal. The first one to get kissed by you will be your girlfriend and the loser will have to leave this school ." Koshiro-senpai said with a smug etched on her face.

" This is my life! I get to decide who will be my girlfriend , not you two! Furthermore , you kissed me not the other way round thus you did not win. Wipe that smirk out of your face!" Kashino said in digust . He then picked the box of chocolates dropped by Ichigo and ran to find her .

* * *

*** End Of Flashback ***

Ichigo sighed in relief . She jumped onto Kashino and hugged him. Kashino was taken back but hugged her back . He placed his nose at the crook of her neck and smelt her scent . They stayed that position for a while , savoring each other comfort .

Kashino moved and whispered into her ear " So, what is the answer to my confession ?"

**For your lovin' arms**

**And a moonlight kiss**

" Yes, I love you. I want to be your girlfriend !" Ichigo squeaked happily, breaking apart from Kashino momentarily . Kashino smiled and dipped his head towards hers. Both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other, closing the distance between them until their lips touched. Under moonlight , the new couple shared their first kiss . The box of chocolates was forgotten as they shared a moonlight kiss .

**Lovin' arms**

**And a moonlight kiss**

**Ooh, yeah**

* * *

_Leelane: Hope you all enjoy at least a little …. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter of The Life Of The Disguised Princess Ichigo…Faster than usual right? That's cause my last exam of the year had just finished. YAY! I'm trying to improve on my romance writing too. If you like to give e pointers for romance writing, i will be happy to listen. Please review!_


End file.
